


Would You Kindly?

by edge_of_dawn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_of_dawn/pseuds/edge_of_dawn
Summary: After Byleth returns, Hubert gets desperate.





	Would You Kindly?

“I thought I lost you.” Hubert kisses Byleth harshly in the now empty classroom.   
“Glad I'm back, aren't you?” She smiles and points teasingly to his boner, causing the man to scold her.  
Byleth's disappearance hurt Hubert in many ways. Himself and the rest of the Black Eagles realized the leadership Byleth held, and how they couldn't function as well without her authority. However, he was also hurt for more personal reasons.   
Hubert and Byleth had sex very often during their academy days. It all started when he asked for extra lessons after class and it escalated greatly, the lesson ending with him on top of her, taking each other's virginities in the process.  
After that, they fucked as much as they could. After classes, in each other's rooms, the garden, and even in vacant places around the monastery. He grew addicted to the feeling of her body against his. Hubert loved to be dominated more than anything else, and he did absolutely anything to serve Byleth.  
“Byleth please...” Hubert begs, biting her lip.  
“Look at you, you fucktoy,” she smiles as he fidgets at the nickname. “You're already begging to be fucked. Look where we are right now, Hubert. What if Edelgard found out you were serving a lady sexually?” Byleth teases, stroking his cock gently through his pants.  
“I... I don't know.” He responds, feeling his boner grow larger with every second.  
“I wish everyone knew how much of a submissive servant you are. You would be shamed beyond belief.” She undresses herself tortuously slow. Hubert carefully watching her every movement.  
“What is it, whore?” She smirks as she unhooks her bra, letting it fall on the floor.  
“Your breasts... They still look as good as I remembered. I love your delicious pink nipples...”  
“Is that so? Then maybe I should just stop undressing...” She teases, before Hubert protests.  
“Keep going, please. I want to feel you dominate me.” He smiles as Byleth undresses the rest of herself, revealing her wet pussy to him.  
“I-I. Goddess...” He blushes and starts to feel a smile on his face. “May I have the honor to...”  
She lays him down and sits on top of his crotch, grinding ever so slowly. “No. No begging. You need to obey my every order, like you did before, or I'll punish you.” Byleth smirks, watching the man get harder from her statement.  
“What is it, you like that, don't you?” Byleth teases. Hubert nods while squirming under her. “You slut.”  
“Please...” Hubert begs again while his boner starts to hurt from the consistent throbbing. “Please just let us pleasure each other.”  
“What did I say? I told you not to beg me for anything.” Byleth feels the man shudder under her. “Pull down your pants, now. You need to be put in your place again, it seems.”  
“Yes mistress... I'm truly sorry.” Hubert pulls down his pants for her, fully revealing his ass.  
“Don't treat me too rough pl...” His request was quickly cut off by a twack! sound, followed by his own moaning.  
“You know, I could do this as much as I want.“ Byleth brushes her fingers under his chin playfully. “I'll whip you until you break.”  
“One.” Byleth counts as she whips him. “Two. Three. Four. Five...” She counts on, the man moaning from pain beneath her, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Please stop...” Hubert says weakly, groaning harder as she whips him again after this. He takes a sharp breath as the flogger comes down on him again. Precum leaks from his cock onto the floor while she continues to flog him. “Goddess...”  
“What is it, Hubert? Tell me how you feel.” Byleth pauses, tracing her fingers along his ass.  
“I-it hurts but I feel good... It makes me want more, please, mistress...”   
“Dirty whore.” She teases, spanking his ass with her hand one last time. “I'll stop your punishment now.”   
“I see...” Hubert says with a hint of disappointment. He flips over on his stomach so he can look at Byleth.   
Byleth embraces him into her arms, her bare breasts pressing against him. “Pleasure me, now.”  
“What way?” He asks with curiosity filling his voice. “How can I pleasure you?”  
“You know everything I like.” Byleth grins while opening her legs up to Hubert, which gave him a full view of her beautiful, pink pussy. “Surprise me.”  
“Of course.” Hubert gently puts a finger inside of her pussy, and then another. He thrusts his fingers inside rapidly. Hubert could feel the tight warmness of her body against his fingers, and craved more. He put another finger inside Byleth, which caused her to moan out.  
“Hubert! Keep going!” She orders. He thrusts his fingers deeper and deeper inside. Finally, with a loud gasp, Byleth came all over his fingers. Hubert slowly took them out, and licked them carefully while staring at her. “Good boy.” Byleth smiled as she attempted to regain her breath.  
“How else can I serve you today?” Hubert bows.  
She opens a drawer on a nearby cabinet and pulls out her strap-on.   
“I want to fuck you outside.” She bites her lip as she strokes his cock softly.  
“Yes, mistress.” He smiles, quickly putting on Byleth's clothes and his own.  
They walk around the monastery while trying to find the perfect place. Suddenly, Byleth pauses. “Let's do it here.” She points to a bench in the center of the garden.  
“It can be quite busy here... Are you sure?” Byleth nods, causing the man to sigh. “I... need to be quiet then.”  
She grins as she slowly takes off his clothes, his boner becoming more unbearable by the second. “What is it, Hubert?” Byleth teases, starting to undress herself.  
“Nothing.” His face flushes deeply as she reveals her body in front of him again. She situates a strap-on on her crotch, grinning even wider than before as she sits down on the park bench.   
“Sit down on me, my slut.” He shivers as he lowers himself on her makeshift cock. He cries out as he gets towards the bottom, which makes Byleth quickly cover his mouth. “Shush, we don't want anyone to hear you, do we?”  
Byleth could feel his body shake above her, so she decided to push on. “What would everyone think?” She whispers. “Especially Edelgard... You're Edelgard's loyal servant who is actually a submissive little bitch. I wish I could show everyone who you truly are...” He whimpered from pleasure, and she starts to thrust inside of him.  
“I...” He covers his mouth as he hears nearby voices, Byleth thrusting even harder inside him after he noticed.  
“I wonder what they would do if they saw you in this state.” She whispers harshly into his ear.  
Precum leaked out of his cock as she stroked it roughly while she forced herself deeper inside of him.  
“Tell me how much of a slutty boy you are, then I'll let you cum.” Byleth quietly says, stroking his cock more forcefully.  
“I'm your slut. I only can think about being fucked by you, and I adore how you feel inside of me...“ He gasps.  
“Cum for me.” Byleth smiles.   
Hubert moans from pleasure loudly. “I... You make me feel so good..” He lets out a final moan before he cums into her hand. Some cum leaks onto the bench as well.   
“Hubert...” Byleth pulls out. “You came so much.” She smiles.  
“Well, it has been a while.” He says through short breaths before pulling her hand up to his mouth and gliding his tongue along her hand before there was not a single drop of cum left.  
“Good boy.” Byleth nods, putting back on both of their clothes slowly.  
“Did I... Help you feel good?” Hubert asks, feeling relief as the woman beside him nods.  
“I hope I didn't treat you too roughly.” She laughs while stroking his face gently.  
“You didn't, not at all.” Hubert embraces her. “Never leave me again.”  
“I don't plan to,” She smiles. “From now on, I'll fuck your brains out as long as you want.”  
“How does tomorrow sound?” Hubert grins, teasingly grabbing her breasts.  
“That sounds perfect to me.” Byleth rests her head onto his lap, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.  
“I love you.” Hubert strokes her hair.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Hubert horny fic! As always, kudos are really appreciated, and so are comments! If anyone has smut requests for Hubert I'll be willing to make them.


End file.
